Nosferatu Bloodline
The Nosferatu Bloodline is one of the most notable of all vampire bloodlines, largely because of their horrendous appearance. This is because Nosferatu age much more rapidly than any other vampires and lose their human visage altogether in just a matter of weeks or months after turning, also imbuing them with greater strength and more powerful abilities than most other vampires. Because of their inability to blend in amongst ordinary humans, Nosferatu tend to live in the sewers or underground, and are among the stealthiest vampires. They have also tend to be incredibly technologically savvy. History Legend holds that the Antediluvian who was the progenitor of the Nosferatu Clan -- Absimiliard -- was incredibly vain, but was scarred while being sired. The scar never healed, and Absimiliar grew to resent his sire -- who he ultimately killed. This sparked the rebellion of the Antediluvians against the Second Generation. All of Absimiliard's progeny remained loyal to his throughout the rebellion, save one maid. When Caine returned and passed judgment on the Third Generation, he cursed Absimiliard and all his descendants with hideousness. The oldest of Absimiliard's progeny, called the Nictuku, began to hunt the maid who had abandoned their sire. She, it was discovered, had also suffered from Caine's curse. She would eventually become known as the Matriarch, and many believe it is from her that the modern Nosferatu are descended. It is said that the Nictuku and Absimiliard will one day return to destroy all of the Matriarch's children. The Nosferatu had difficulty hunting humans, unable to blend in amongst them. With the construction of the Catacombs underneath Rome, the Nosferatu were able to connect to human society. They soon learned to dwell in such underground places, though this earned them a reputation for being low-blooded amongst the elitist bloodlines such as the Ventrue. Rumors and legends persist, however, of Nosferatu Kingdoms existing in subsaharan Africa. During the Middle Ages, many Nosferatu embraced Christianity -- despite being repelled by many of its symbols -- and especially embraced self-flagellation. Others began to dwell amongst the beggars and the diseased, such as lepers, who the Nosferatu were able to blend in more convincingly. The Nosferatu learned of means of spreading plagues, and often used these to defile villages under the rule of a vampire lord who grew too arrogant or otherwise displeased the local Nosferatu broods. Despite an emphasis on clan unity, the clan did split with the formation of the Sabbat. While most Nosferatu are loyal to the Camarilla, the antitribu are typically followers of the Sabbat. Nevertheless, both sides of the fence consider their bloodline to be their primary loyalty. During the Renaissance, the Nosferatu began to relegate themselves solely to sewers and poor urban areas. This would prove to be a safe survival tactic, which allowed them to survive the Victorian age -- during which Nosferatu were all but banished from vampire society in general. By modern times, the Nosferatu have begun to be integrated more fully into vampire society, especially those who are able to develop new technologies. Some Nosferatu have put together their own "darknet" for the purposes of sharing information -- calling it SchrekNET. Still, the Nosferatu feel the approach of Gehenna perhaps more sharply than any bloodline -- for the Nictuku have returned and begun to kill them -- starting with some of their prominent Methuselahs. Culture Nosferatu typically live in groups, known as "broods". They are not unlike nests, though they are more organized and may be more spread out through sewers or a system of tunnels. Broods are led by the eldest vampire of the brood, who guides and governs over the younger vampires. Nosferatu value clan loyalty above all else -- be they followers of the Sabbat, Camarilla, Ashirra, Authority, or otherwise. Even members of opposing factions will work together, and Nosferatu help find each other jobs within vampire society. Because of this clan loyalty, Nosferatu will shun any Caitiff they might sire. Nosferatu have a reputation for being the most humane and kindest of all vampires. This is because most Nosferatu spend all of their time hidden -- the ones who are sent out to interact with the rest of vampire society tend to be the friendliest or most charismatic. Because of the technological savvy and their need for stealth, the Nosferatu have -- over the centuries -- gone from being hunters to being information brokers. Nosferatu are the best spymasters the vampire world has to offer. They are often very mercenary about the information they gather -- and, due to their complex about exterior beauty, will often charge Toreadors and other physically beautiful vampires more money for their services. Nosferatu tend to have a penchant for bizarre or disgusting artwork, music, sculptures, and even gardening. Legends tell of Nosferatu creating underground acoustic chambers, featuring flowing water to create music. Others of subterranean gardens with fascinating fungi the size of trees. Nosferatu tend to sire only two types of people -- those from the lowest rung of human society, people for whom even Nosferatu society will be a step up; or those who, in life, rely on their beauty: pageant queens, models, and the like. The latter, once turned, often become extremely self-loathing and are referred to as "Cleopatras" by cruel members of the clan. It should be noted that, unlike other vampires, the process of turning into a Nosferatu is extremely painful and sometimes fatal. Thralls Nosferatu rely on thralls for protection and to interact with the world outside of their brood. Human thralls are often made of homeless people, who improve their station in life and act as messengers. In fact, Nosferatu frequently try to help humans who live in the gutters to get out of the gutters -- an opportunity the vampires will never have. Enthralling humans is a most direct way of accomplishing that end. They also create animal thralls to help protect their home, putting some of their blood into pools that animals drink from to create a spawning pool. Bay't Mutasharid In the Ashirra-controlled areas of the world, Nosferatu have a highly different experience than many other vampires. Many converted to Islam without hesitation, seeing redemption even for wretched, demonic-looking creatures like themselves. They became pillars of the Ashirra, among the most devout followers. Tarique al-Hajj and his descendants proved themselves so loyal and valuable to Ashirra that they became the Hajj, protectors of holy Islamic sites. Some Nosferatu in the region, however, did not convert to Islam and refused to give up their traditional roles as bogeymen and hunters. These became the Bay't Mutasharid. They haunted cities of the Middle East for centuries, though in modern times they seem to have vanished altogether. Antitribu Nosferatu who have joined the Sabbat -- often called "Creeps" -- are still loyal to their clan, first and foremost. However, even when following the goals of the Sabbat they stand out amongst their cohorts. Where other members of the Sabbat tend to be bloodthirsty and feral, Creeps are calculating and precise. As many Nosferatu have a pathological fear of their own Antediluvian, the antitribu of the bloodline spend much of their times preparing to defend against him when the time comes. Many others in the Sabbat see their Nosferatu cohorts as week -- until they venture into the sewers where these Nosferatu live and see how truly malicious they can be. Source Nosferatu are derived from Vampire: The Masquerade. Author's Note Even after vampires "come out of the coffin" in 2018, the Nosferatu will remain secret and hidden from the human world -- although they will begin to drink Tru Blood.Category:Vampire Bloodlines